You said, I'll never leave you alone
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Scene 1   Shizuo: Why do you care so much about her? Izaya: I loved her! I loved her so badly that it hurt!   Scene 2   Shizuo: Why do you hate me? Izaya: Because, you look like her.   Scene 3   -Dollars Forum- Topic: Orihara Izaya is dead   Scene 4  Iza


You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

To say that Izaya was depressed, would be an understatement of his mental state at the moment.

He was depressed, mad, agitated, enraged and pure crazy at this particular moment.

What kind of happening would cause such feelings to explode in him like that volcano at Iceland, you might wonder. Well, an hour ago he saw his only love, a sexy russian blonde girl, fall of a building. And he could do nothing about it.

He just watched as the woman falls, and lands on her head. Massive loss of blood and broken limbs that stuck trough her most important life organs, was the cause of her death.

The raven haired man, however, refused to accept it. He tried to do CPR and, well anything to bring her back to life. In vain.

The police was on the place, and searched for a motive.

Izaya told them. Vorona committed suicide because she was pregnant. With Izaya's child, nonetheless. But she didn't love the informant. And the other man that she loved, refused to have her with an others child. So without telling anyone, she went on the sunshine 60 building and jumped to her death.

Izaya was just going by that street when he saw her She was on top of that building. He wanted to catch her. But when he was there, it was too late.

So now, he was going around Tokyo, destroying everything that was in his sight. Cutting every wall with his switch blade. People run away as soon as they saw him. To them, it was weird to see Izaya doing such crazy things, so they considered it dangerous.

When Izaya entered Ikebukuro, and begun to destroy a fruit seller's place, a vending machine was suddenly flying in his direction. He dodged it and turned to the blonde that tossed it his way.

"II-ZZ-A-YYY-AA-KUN! Why are you destroying Ikebukuro. It's my task to do it whenever I see you but you are going around Tokyo and being all crazy! Did something hit you in the head?" Shizuo asked, taking a street lamp from the pavement and aiming it at the raven haired informant.

Izaya only laughed at Shizuo. His laugh was creepy, the one that a crazy scientist has whenever he push the button that is leading to 'end of the world'. To Shizuo, it looked pathetic. Here is the raven haired man, destroying the public property in town and all he is doing when somebody ask him a question is laughing like crazy.

"Izaya. ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" Shizuo screamed as he proceeded to the informant, with the street lamp towards Izayas face. But that one ducked, and the edge of the lamp was fastened in the wall, with Izaya just beside it.

"Love, Shizu-chan. The iwonderful/i feeling of love hit me in my head. But sadly, my love was not mutual. And now, she isn't here anymore. That's a shame. No other blonde girl was so sexy and cute at the same time like Vorona. Haha. Hahahahahahaha!" Izaya said, and laughed again.

Shizuo was very astonished. Did the flea just say that he killed Vorona? But... that won't be possible, right? The Vorona Shizuo knew, was strong and wouldn't let herself be killed by Izaya.

"Now I hope that the guy who didn't want her is happy. For he won't see her anymore. I wonder if that girl was sick or something. Or if the child will live, but I doubt it. Three months old babies aren't capable of living outside of their mom's belly. And why wouldn't anyone stop her from jumping from that building? Haha." Izaya said, his laugh stopping.

Shizuo was quiet. True, Vorona asked him what would he do if a woman he loved would be with an others child. But he didn't knew that Vorona meant her and him, it was just a hypothetical question.

The other thing that bothered him was... why was the flea so concerned about her anyway?

"Why do you care so much about her?" Shizuo asked, loosening the hold of the street lamp.

Izaya's face was confused. What gave the blond the right to ask him, such a question? He and Vorona were in a relationship for two years. True, she dumped him recently, but that didn't cause Izaya to stop worrying about her.

"That's because I loved her! I loved her so badly that it hurt! Even after she left me, I didn't stop loving her! True, she hated me, but still... I love her now too, even when she is dead." the first three sentences were told with anger and agitation in his voice, but when Izaya ended, his voice was... sad.

"But that doesn't change the fact, that I hate you." the raven haired man added, his mischievous smirk entering his face.

Shizuo looked at Izaya, pretty confused. The information broker must have gone crazy, after he saw the girl die. Shizuo thought that something within him would change too, if he would see someone die... but was it really this much?

"As if something would change between us because of one more dead human. Izaya, I hate you too. What I can't understand is why are you going crazy about it. You do business with the underground. It's not the first time you see a human die, right? Yet, you are running through the city and destroying everything because Vorona died. Where is the logic in here?" Shizuo said as he punched Izaya in the face.

"Ha ha ha ha. You don't know anything, Shizu-chan. Vorona wasn't a mere human that died because of my information. She was my lover, and I can't just forget her like that. So I have every right in the world to do what I want, and demolishing city is a good excuse to put you in jail again." Izaya said, his smirk never fading and pointed his switchblade in Shizuo's direction.

"You'd never dare to frame me again... because I'll be the one to kill you first." Shizuo said as he ignored Izayas knife and hit him in the chest.

"Though at first I'd like to know... why do you hate me so much, Shizu-chan. Your confession of hatred to me was the first words that you said me, but in years I've wondered... iwhy/i." Izaya said as he looked at Shizuo in very creepy manner.

"Ahh? Flea. I have many reasons to hate and kill you. For the first, you are an annoying flea. For the second, you make my life miserable, as well as the other lives around you. For the third, you actually framed me and you are an annoying flea. Your eyes are the color of blood, always ialways/i with an evil light in them. You disgust me. And the last but not least reason is that you watched Vorona die. As always, only watching as humans are miserable. I hate you." Shizuo said slapping Izaya on the face. The raven haired man seemed oblivious to the pain. Shizuo slapped him two times at every cheek.

"But the question is... why do you hate me?"

Izaya was quiet, as if he was thinking about all the reasons why he hated the blonde.

"For the first, Shizu-chan. You are a damn protozoan. For the second, you are an Idiot. But the most important reason why I hate you... is because you look like her. You are so fucking similar to Vorona that it pains me to look at you." Izaya said that and turned his gaze from Shizuo to the fastened lamp.

His face burned from pain on his cheeks. He wanted to cry, but he refused. He wanted to scream, but his throat was hurting him. He missed her. So damn fucking much. And the blonde brute was so similar to her. Why? Why did he feel like that? He didn't know the answer.

Shizuo didn't expect such answer. The first two were obviously to mock with him, but that Izaya would hate him because he was similar to Vorona? He must have done that since that girl left him.

The blonde felt a weird sensation in his stomach. It felt almost like butterflies were there.

Why though? What had the flea done to make him feel like this... and most importantly... why the flea?

"I don't see any sense in this. Let's end it already. If you don't finish me now, I'm going to the sunshine 60 building. I don't see a reason to live, now when I don't have anyone close to me in this world and very much enemies that are after me. You, Shizu-chan will have the honor to finish me."

Izaya said, his tone given up and annoyed. Really why just not die? He feared death of course and he couldn't do it himself, so Shizuo won't have to refuse such a chance.

They hated each other from the first sight.

Isn't it right?

But the blonde continued to be unpredictable. He let him go. Right then, Shizuo stepped off his way, and was lighting a cigarette. Why?

"Hey. Shizu-chan. Are you really a protozoan? I'm giving up to you. Here, I allow to kill me, and you are smoking. He he he he he he he he he. You truly are an idiot. That fact is predictable about you. Whatever you are going to do it will be idiotic." Izaya said, as he stood where he had.

Shizuo exhaled the smoke, and let the rest of his cancer stick fall to the ground. He wondered himself why didn't he take the chance to finish off the flea.

Maybe because Izaya wasn't really himself. Maybe because he liked the fair-play. He didn't knew anymore.

"If you wish, then go on the roof of the Sunshine 60 building. I know that you won't finish yourself off. You are a coward. Death is the think that you are fearing the most. So you won't die by falling of a building. But you can always try." Shizuo said as he stepped on the rest of his half-smoked cigarette.

"And why would you think that, hm? Just what..." Izaya asked, his voice agitated, very much.

"Because I'll never leave you alone. I think you should know that by now. See you later." Shizuo said as he turned around and waved goodbye.

Izaya stood there, astonished. What did Shizuo mean by that? He wondered about it, as he headed for the last floor of the most popular building in Tokyo that many people, including his lover committed suicide.

Izaya was at the last floor of the Sunshine 60 building in Ikebukuro. It was evening and fairly many people were at the streets below. Great. That would mean that some of them are going to see him fall.

He looked around him, one last time and then at the sky. The stars weren't visible due to the city lights. That's a pity.

He couldn't wait any longer and jumped, with the head down.

The servers of the dollars forum were overloaded with information. The hottest topic was 'Orihara Izaya is dead' and in no time got over one thousand views. Somebody even uploaded a video where a black figure with white fur was seen jumping, his head down.

Mikado Ryugamine was looking at his computer screen, completely astonished. It was no way that Izaya-san would be killed, much less commit suicide. But the video was a proof. It didn't show if the information broker landed, but a loud crash was heard. Mikado messaged to Kida, and the blonde confirmed that.

Why though? What was the reason for Orihara Izaya to kill himself? Did he finish his plans, and entered Valhalla? Maybe it was a trick and the informant gained immortality indeed?

But that wouldn't be possible. Wouldn't Celty disappear if it was so? Mikado heard the roar of a horse that in fact was the Dullahan's motorbike.

He didn't know why, but he was kind of sad when he read the topic. He entered the chat, and nobody was online.

Anri felt a shiver run down her spine when she read the new message. It read that 'Somebody killed Orihara Izaya'. And it was from Kida.

She didn't feel particularly disappointed in the information brokers death. She didn't know him, and the raven haired man refused to be her Saika child. She regretted that she didn't cut him when he slept. That might have saved him from death but she wasn't so sure.

She messaged Kida back, with the question 'Who was it?' but she didn't get any answer.

~Nobody is in the chat room at the moment.

~Byakura logged in.

~Setton-san logged in.

~Tanaka Taro logged in.

Byakura: Heeeloo! Have you heard the news? Orihara Izaya committed suicide!

Tanaka Taro: Yeah.. I heard of that. I even saw a video with him jumping from the building.

Setton-san: Oh really? I didn't know that. Why would such a man as him commit suicide though? I always though that he'll be killed by Heiwajima Shizuo.

Byakura: I also heard that Heiwajima-san didn't want to kill him. Maybe Izaya was an emo-boy after all?

Tanaka Taro: Byakura! How can you talk about dead people with such disrespect! That's not nice -.-'

Byakura: Ah sorry Mi... yhm Tanaka Taro-san. I didn't want to offend anyone.

~Tanaka Taro left the chat room

~Setton-san left the chat room.

Byakura: Ahh? Everyone left me... then I guess I'll head off too. Bye bii!

~Byakura left the chat room.

~Nobody is in the chat room at the moment

~Nobody is in the chat room at the moment.

Celty closed the window of the web browser, her smoke furiously coming out of her. How come that Izaya committed suicide? That was so unlike the information broker, she knew. And why didn't he ask for immortality before he left? It was all too confusing.

Shinra noticed that the smoke of her neck came out with increasing speed. He was worried for he had never seen his love so much agitated.

"My dear Celty? What happened?" he asked, his voice a bit scared.

[Izaya's dead.] she showed her PDA at the doctors face, his eyes widening in surprise when he read the message written on it.

What nobody of the people watching the fall of Orihara Izaya knew was that he was still alive. Nobody did see him land, but everyone heard a crash, and left it at that considering that he was dead anyway.

At this moment when you read this, Izaya is perfectly alive, small bruises on his face. Probably moaning in pleasure as a certain blond ex-bartender fucks him senseless.

How did it come to this, you might wonder.

Well, the truth is that Izaya was a coward. So he closed his eyes in the middle of his fall. He waited for the meeting with the hard concrete that would indicate the end of his life.

But it never came. Instead he opened his eyes to see the world upside down, feeling strong arms holding him tightly. And he was moving too.

Those arms released him in an dark alleyway, and he saw his savior. He was confused when he saw Shizuo.

"What do you think you are doing, Shizu-chan? I was about to kill myself. I really intended to. Maybe... maybe if I would die at the same place as her, I would meet her in the afterlife?" Izaya said, his voice pretty serious...and sad.

Shizuo only smoked and didn't say anything in response. What could he really say, anyway?

"No, you won't. Even if both of you would die at the same time there is no guarantee that you'll meet each other in the afterlife. You said, that I remind you of her right? Then... why not use this to our advantage?" Shizuo said as he let go of his cancer stick and stepped on it.

"What do you mean by that? Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, his voice along with his facial expression pretty scared when the blonde bodyguard came nearer. He didn't say anything, and that creep Izaya out.

Suddenly Shizuo's lips was on his, and Izaya not knowing why deepened the kiss. The tongue of the blonde was pleasant and Izaya enjoyed it. Then, Shizuo's hands crept under his shirt, and Izaya laughed as it tickled him a bit.

"Remember what I said before? I'll never leave you alone. So why should I let you live and leave you, hoping that you'll get out of Ikebukuro once and for all? Also... I think I don't hate you as much as I used to." Shizuo said, his voice deep, and he breathed into Izaya's neck.

"Umm... well... Shizu-chan... I think... I love you." Izaya said, not really caring right now what the blonde would think about him. The ex-bartender was driving all his senses crazy in a positive way and he liked it very much. That's why he didn't mind as the blonde fucked him senseless that night.

THE END

(A/N: So here is the fic. I'm not so good at writing smut so I let this be a little brief leaving all the delicious moments to your imagination. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Feedback is love :D)


End file.
